


PreTale: The first Great War

by Beraias



Series: PreTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a Teenager, Gen, Multi, Other, Papyrus is an Infant, Sans is a Teenager, toriel is also a teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient times, long ago, a kingdom existed where humans and monsters lived together, where magic was a freely practiced ability. However, everything is about to be changed when King Wolfgang Strongburg attacks Beach City unprovoked, leaving the city in ruins. </p><p>The war has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PreTale: The first Great War

Long ago, humans and monsters were existing together. The two had peace between the kingdoms with minor outbreaks of conflicts. Perhaps that should have hinted as to what would come.

 

The humans discovered the village of the skeletons called Bone Village, and some humans noticed that a few of these skeleton monsters seemed to be their loved ones revived. To the holy amongst them, this was blasphemy! Heated arguments broke out, that monster kind were actually evil Devils who raised their dead loved ones into unholy monsters. King and Queen Dreemur naturally denied these claims and W.D. Andale tried to explain to the human King and queen that sometimes a human wants to live so badly that their love lets them be reborn as skeletons. Queen Melissa added that perhaps. Their God allowed it, wanting his children to live in peace and harmony just as the monsters wanted. This explanation was accepted by some, but not all..

 

It should have ended there, but humans are a strange lot, and the King had begun to be tempted by greed.

 

The first human aggression began with a attach on Beach City, a small city inhabited by both humans and monsters that lie on the coast. At the time, Wing Ding Andale and his husband, Avant, were working on testing a fresh water purifying system as a goodwill gift for the humans. The attack caught everyone off guard. The devastating attack left many monsters and humans either injured or dead. The Wing Ding doctors, sadly, were among those casualties, leaving behind their twin children, Gaster and Aster.

 

Twin births were not an uncommon thing to humans or monsterkind, but to skeletons, this was unheard of. Skeletons do not contain a womb, and thus cannot carry a child in the typical way. Skeleton families wanting to have a baby bones underwent a ritual that gather their. Magic for anywhere from five to ten months, a year for the weaker skeletons. When enough magic is gathered, the skeletons will cast a single spell, this leaves both monsters nearly completely drained but the end result is the creation of a new baby bones. During the Wing Ding family’s attempt, Avant’s concentration was shattered by something, thus part of the spell shot off and connected with a magically charged vial of liquid that neither of them remembered the contents of. Yet when magic connected with that vial, the spell and vial exploded. When the smoke cleared, at first they thought, they had failed, only to see two baby bones where they expected to see one or none at all! The two were overjoyed, and didn't question how this had come to be, thus Wing Ding Gaster and Wing Ding Aster had been born.

 

The twins were brilliant, just like their fathers, with them both unlocking a second magic type as just young children. One day however, the two were sparring while the King, Queen, and their fathers had tea. Young Prince Asgore was watching, cheering on his friends, planning to spare next, but the spar got a little heated. It was then that they discovered the twins birth had been corrupted, that the two of them could call upon the void itself, using purple magic never before seen by all of monster kind! 

 

When the spar was called off and the twins calmed, the adults spoke about it, it was decided to keep it a secret, for it looked far too much like the humans Necromantic magic, something very frowned upon and something their King and Queen had even warned them about.


End file.
